Princess in Training
by Shugo-Chara-Fan999
Summary: Since the Royal Garden was destroyed and Kiseki turned into an X, Dia leaves Amu to find the Embryo and restore things back to normal. She is whisked away to a faraway land called Chrysalixia, where she turns into a human. But there are problems there, too. She is mistaken as the long-lost princess, and has to train to become one. Why did the magic wind whisk her away to here? Read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my 3rd Shugo Chara fanfic so far :D! I'll assure you : you will definitely want to read this! Includes characters from my other story, " The New Joker ", even though it's not finished yet. So, 3, 2, 1, start!**

**Chapter 1 - Goodbye**

**Amu's POV**

We were fighting X-eggs. They were attacking us, and we were trying to purify them, when suddenly, we heard glass breaking. _It can't be..._ I thought in horror. I flew around just in time to see the Royal Garden - _destroyed._ Some people had distracted us with X-eggs to destroy the Royal Garden! _But why? _I thought. By then, everyone else had noticed. Rima was on the verge of tears, the boys were shocked but just sighed, Yaya was already crying like a baby, Ayame and Nanami blinked back tears, while I just stared at it in horror. Tears filled my eyes.

" How could they?! " Ayame was getting really angry now. Hot tears of anger rushed down her face.

" The Royal Garden is... gone... " Rima curled up into a ball.

" That can't be! We can... fix it! " Everyone stared at me.

" How? " Tadase asked in a strangled voice.

" I'm... not sure, " I cringed. Why did I say that?

" Let's just purify the eggs and go home, " Nagihiko suggested. I nodded.

" Heart Rod! Spiral heart Special! " I rounded up the X-eggs and looked over to Tadase, expecting him to do White Decoration. But I was surprised at what happened next. His eyes turned dull and gray, and he undid the transformation. Kiseki's egg turned into an X! Everyone gasped.

" Kiseki! " Rhythm cried.

But the last thing we saw was Kiseki disappearing into thin air.

" Ayame, I don't want to sound lazy but... could you purify the eggs? " I asked her.

" Sure, " Ayame wiped away her tears.

" Crystal Sphere! " She sent a giant crystal to the X-eggs. " Purifying Light! " And the eggs were purified.

We all sadly walked home after that incident. I couldn't believe that the Royal Garden was destroyed by that evil company!

" I miss the Royal Garden, " Su said after I flopped down on my bed. " It was so nice there... "

" Yeah, " I agreed. Then I fell asleep.

**Dia's POV**

I couldn't go to sleep at all. All I could think about was the fight with the X-eggs and Kiseki. _Kiseki.._ I thought.

I shook my sisters' eggs and tried to wake them up.

" What is it, Dia... " Ran asked, yawning.

" Why did you wake us up in the middle of midnight? " Miki added, stretching.

" I... I can't sleep.. " I answered.

" You're worried, right? About the incident? " Su asked.

" Yeah... I wonder what happened to Kiseki, " Miki wondered aloud.

" That's the thing, " I told them. " I.. I sense he... " I lowered my voice. " He's gone. With the Royal Garden. " My sisters gasped loudly, but I clamped my hand over their mouths. " Shhh! I don't want to wake Amu and make _her _worried, too. " I looked around and hesitated. " I.. I have to go. "

" Where? " Ran asked me, suddenly becoming worried.

" I have to find Kiseki... But other than that, I need... the Embryo. " My sisters said nothing. " I've always known the Embryo was connected with Amu, because she helps dreams come true by purifying eggs. But... the real Embryo is still out there. Maybe I can use it to... to.. " I hesitated again.

" To fix the Royal Garden? " Su finished, and I nodded.

" And if I don't find Kiseki.. well, I'll bring him back too. But most of all, I want Amu to be happy. "

" But if you leave, won't Amu be sad? " Miki asked.

" That's true, but I have to do this... alone. I'm afraid you guys can't come with me. "

" We understand, Dia, " Su said quietly. " We know you're doing this for the best, and you're willing to take chances. Right girls? " Ran and Miki nodded in agreement.

" So.. when are you leaving, exactly? " Ran asked.

" I think... now. It's best when Amu is sleeping so she doesn't know I'm leaving. " The sisters hesitated, but slowly nodded. " And please, don't tell anyone about this, not even the Guardians or their Charas. Please. "

" Okay, " Miki replied quietly.

" Bye Dia, " My sisters all hugged me, and then when they let go, they waved.

" Stay safe! " Ran added.

" Same to you. " And I was whisked away.

**Omg even I'm not sure where she's going! What do you guys think? Review, please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok... I don't want to waste time with the intro anyway, so 3, 2, 1, start!**

**Chapter 2 - Chrysalixia**

**Dia's POV**

Slowly, I felt myself being lifted down. I opened my eyes. It was midnight, and I had landed on a soft clump of grass. I looked around. No one was there. Then, suddenly, I felt as if I were different... Really different. I looked at myself and gasped. I was human! I wasn't a Chara anymore!

My outfit was different, too. My hair was down and wavy. I wore a beautiful silver tiara with a golden diamond in the middle and a long, silky golden dress. I also wore plain silver flats, golden diamond earrings and a necklace with a golden diamond as a charm.

I felt like a princess.

_Or, maybe I __am__ a princess, _I thought. The thought shocked me. If my sisters knew about this, they would say that I was fit to be a princess.

" You're calm! " Ran would say.

" You're nice! " Miki would say.

" And you have a gentle heart-desu, " Su would add.

_Stop thinking about them, _I told myself firmly. My sisters! How I missed them and wished they could have came with me! But Amu would be upset... Besides, what would Amu do if there were X-eggs and she could not transform? I sighed.

" Who goes there? " A familiar voice suddenly shouted. The silence of the night was broken.

" Um... me, " I whispered a little too loudly.

" WHO IS THIS ' ME ' THAT YOU SPEAK OF?! " The voice yelled. I quickly hid in a bush. But then, I realized whose voice it was - _Kiseki_.

" Kiseki? " I called. " Is that you? "

" Who is Kiseki?! " Kiseki **( or not XD )** was furious now that he couldn't find me. I was glad, because if he found me, who knows what could happen, since he didn't remember me. I peeked out of the bush and gasped. Kiseki was... a PRINCE?!

_Well, that makes sense,_ I giggled. Or maybe too loudly. Kiseki had seen me, and he dragged me out of the bush.

_Is it just me, or did I grow louder? _I thought as I stared at Kiseki.

" Who are you, commoner? " Kiseki shouted. " And what are you doing in - "

" Son! What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?! " A voice yelled. I quickly pushed Kiseki away from me and hid in a nearby bush.

" I found this peasant in our bushes, lurking about! " Kiseki dragged me out of the bush. I gasped. In front of me was a king, that was, I guess, supposedly Kiseki's ' dad '. And he looked exactly like... **( wait for it, wait for it... ) **Tadase!

Tadase gasped and stuttered, " Diamond? "

Ok, I wanted to admit that Diamond wasn't my name, but it could have gotten me in trouble, so I just replied, " Call me Dia. Who are you? "

" I am King Tervanour, ruler of planet Chrysalixia, " Tervanour said. " And this is Kalamur, my long-lost son. But just this evening, he was found! " He looked at me and said softly, " Diamond was my daughter's name. She disappeared about 2 years ago... "

" But now is found? " I asked.

" Yes, " Tervanour said softly. " You are my daughter, Dia. My long-lost daughter. "

I blinked. " I don't remember living in this kingdom. "

" Then you must train to regain your title as princess again, " My ' father ' told me.

Kiseki ( or should I say Kalamur ) gaped at me. " But how? She has a lot to learn. It could take months, or even years! "

" It's our only choice, " Father said. Then he glared at Kalamur. " What, you want me to throw my daughter into prison? "

" N-no, " Kalamur stuttered.

" Good. " Then Father turned to me. " Dia, come with us into the palace. "

** Ok... I know it might seem like Dia x Kiseki... But it isn't! Anyway, the next chapter will be very interesting.. ( evil grin ) Muahaha! O_O... Anyway, ( dot dot dot XD ) review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Third chapter :D! Finally! Anyway, this chapter is only about Amu. And sorry if some of you guys didn't know who were Ayame and Nanami. Well, my only response is : Read. My. Other. Stories! 3, 2, 1, start!**

**Chapter 3 - Kayla & Layla**

**Amu's POV**

" Amu, wake up! " Miki complained. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Ran, Miki, and Su in front of me, looking worried.

" Where's Dia? " I asked.

" That's exactly why we woke you up! Dia's gone! " Ran cried.

" Gone? " My eyes widened. I got out of bed and searched around my whole room, but there was no Dia to be found. Tears filled my eyes.

" Amu-chan! Get up! " My mother called.

" Okay! " I called back. I wiped away my tears and got ready for school. Soon, after shoving a pancake into my mouth, I was running to school to tell the Guardians the bad news. I hoped that we could all find her together.

**Later in a new pavilion that was the Guardians' new meeting place..**

" So you couldn't find her anywhere? " Nagihiko asked me. I nodded.

" Then let's find her together, " Rima suggested.

" Okay. " I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but I couldn't. I stood up. " But is it okay if I get some fresh air for a minute? "

" Sure, Amu, " Ayame smiled. " You can be alone for a little. It's fine with all of us, right? " Everyone else nodded.

" Thanks, " I tried to muster a smile. Then I walked out of the pavilion. Once I was out of sight, I ran like I never did before. Tears were streaming down my face and I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I sat down on a bench and cried. That is, until a light pink egg with the same plaid pattern as my other eggs and 4-pointed golden stars on it appeared. I stopped crying and stared at the egg. A cute Chara with golden waist-long straight hair, hazel eyes, a one-sleeved light pink top, a necklace with a golden 4-pointed star as a charm, a plain golden belt, a light pink plaid skirt, golden sparkly flats, a light pink headband with golden 4-pointed stars on it, light pink blush, and gold and pink eyeshadow appeared.

Overall, she was gorgeous.

" I'm Kayla, " she grinned. " I represent your girlier and happier self! "

" I'm Ran, and this is Miki and Su, " Ran introduced.

" Aw, you guys are so cute! " Kayla giggled as she pinched their cheeks. I could tell Miki wasn't so happy about this.

Then another egg appeared. It had the same pattern as Kayla's, but the plaid pattern was purple and the stars were black. A Chara with the same outfit as Kayla but in black and purple popped out. Her hair was black with streaks of purple. " I'm Layla, " she said without a smile. " I represent your gothic and darker self. And - "

" And she's my twin! " Kayla finished happily. " Lay-lay, this is Ran, Miki, and Su. And of course, our owner, Amu. "

" I could have figured out for myself, " Layla growled. " And don't call me ' Lay-lay '! It's super, like, annoying. "

" Girls, please don't argue, " I wiped away my tears. " Today has been worse. I lost my fourth Chara, Dia. I woke up and well, she was g-gone. "

" I think these twins argue a lot-desu, " Su said. I nodded. " I think so too. Let's show the other Guardians Kayla and Layla! "

" Character Change! " Ran said happily. And she made me run back to the pavilion.

" Amu-chi, what's the hur- " Yaya stopped when she saw Kayla and Layla. Her eyes widened. " EHH? You got new Charas? "

" Yeah, " I smiled. And for about that moment, I didn't think about Dia.

Everyone crowded around Kayla and Layla as they made their introductions.

" I'm Kayla, " Kayla announced, grinning. " And this is my twin Lay-lay! "

" My name is NOT Lay-lay! " Layla yelled at her. Then, in a calmer voice, she said, " It's Layla. "

" They're perfect for drawing! " Nanami's Chara, Tessa, exclaimed. She snapped her fingers, and a floating piece of paper and paintbrushes appeared. And with that, Tessa did her magic and soon showed us her drawing.

" It looks exactly like them! " I compliment. Tessa grinned.

" Thanks! "

" It's so different without Tadase, " Rima commented. I nodded.

**Before that day..**

The Chairman had come to our pavilion and told us that Tadase couldn't be in the Guardians anymore. I was disappointed, but had to admit that he was right. Without a Chara, it would be completely different. But Tadase agreed anyway. Pretty soon word got around, and rumors started to form. I even heard this girl whispering to her friend that Tadase broke up with me after he left the Guardians. Geez, some people really stick their nose into other people's business!

**Back into regular time... ( XD )**

Pretty soon we all had to go home. But it wasn't the same walking home without Dia, nor saying goodnight to my Charas and forgetting that Dia wasn't there. Although, somehow, it was so easy to sleep...

**Amu's dream**

_ " Amu-chan, " I heard a familiar voice say. I whipped my head around to see Dia._

_ " Dia! Where were you? "_

_ " I-I can't tell you. "_

_ " But why? "_

_ " It would really hurt you... so I just can't. "_

_ " Dia... I really miss you. "_

_ " Just remember to let your radiance shine, Amu-chan. "_

_ " Huh? What do you mean? "_

_ " Your radiance is important... It's important to both you and me. "_

_ " Dia! Wait! " But it was too late. She had already went inside her egg and disappeared._

_ " My.. radiance? "_

_ " I'm always with you, Amu-chan. "_

**End of this chapter! Review :D**


End file.
